Bella meets World: A Bella and Edward Story
by JellyJules
Summary: Bella moves from Tampa to Bethlehem. She likes this boy Edward. Does Edward like her back? humans Oringal couples soon. I stink @ summaries. The story is better than the summary. COMPLETE! SEQUEL PENDING!
1. My First Diary Entry

**Girl Meets World**

_Chapter 1_

Dear Diary,

This is my first diary entry so I guess I should write the date. Today March 21, 2009. A freaking bird scared the living crap out of me. It clung to the screen and started flapping. Today is the first day of SPRING!!! Testing on Monday! It sorta kinda rocks I mean activities. Monday I will be competing against Edward!!!(Edward is the boy I like) Okay so maybe I am over reacting. IDK!!!!!!!!! Wait. I think I should say my name and that crap. My name is Julia "Bella" Maria Swan. I am in 6th grade. I go to a middle school. I act like I am much older though. My dad's name is Charlie. My mom's name is Melissa. We just moved from Tampa, Florida to Bethlehem, Pennsylvania. Bethlehem is a little town. It is historic. Bethlehem has a lot of cloud cover but yet a lot of Sun, so that is good. So my first day of school I have Spanish and Gym. I have Metal shop then Wood shop then Technology. My schedule is this: Homeroom, first period Language Arts, second period Reading, third period Math, forth is LUNCH!,fifth is Science,sixth is my related arts, the classes I said. Seventh period is Spanish or Gym than eighth period is Social Studies than back to Homeroom! We have a 6 Day Cycle at that school so my classes get switched so I put the basic, For Spanish and Gym that switches everyday. Robert "Edward" Cullen is in my lunch and my seventh period class(es). I have made a lot of friends one of my friends from Tampa lives here so that is good. Mom and dad are taking me shopping today so I guess I should go wake up Mom so she can go to her class today.

~Bella

Hey Mom, time to wake up!!!! 3 hours later. Hey I am gonna be looking for Romeo and Juliet and Wuthering Heights. 30 minutes later I am ready mom.

**I will not update until I get 5 reviews okay. I want to make sure that people are reading my stories.~Bella**


	2. The Movie

**I know I haven't updated in like ever but I have been really busy. I will probably be updating more since 2 people are reading my story.**

{3 years later}

I am walking home with my friend Rosalie, I am telling her what happened when I talked to Edward today after Health. The night before I had called Edward to tell him the Spanish homework and that we have a test in Spanish after Spring Break. He was absent. Rosalie was asking what we had talked about today after Health. I said he asked me what we had to do with the paper we did and I said something about Spanish.

"Bye Rosalie, see ya Tuesday!" I said.

"Bye Bella, have a good Spring Break!"Rosalie had said.

I am home. My Mom said,"What did you run home?"

Which I replied I had to go to the bathroom.

{5 Hours later}

Night! Dad and Mom!

I wake up and I go on the computer, I am going to the movies today.

Maui and her Mom pick me up. We are going to see Hannah Montana:The Movie. We are there and we have to refill the soda. We go upstairs and down the elevator, and I get the soda refiled. We go back up to the upstairs and we sit in our seats. Soon we have to refill the popcorn, I go up alone and get it. Grandma Rose gives Miley her mother's necklace, then I ask Maui's mom for a tissue. Miley starts singing "The Climb" and I ball! Then the movie is over we go through the elevator to the bathroom and clean our myself up after my cry attack. Then we go shopping and we to my house. When we were going to my house, I saw my teacher,Mr. Stewart, on his phone in clothes that Zach,annoying jock in my classes, wear! On his phone! I go into feetle postion in the seat. It was depressing! We are now at my house Maui and I start singing. Then she leaves. My Dad and I go get dinner. I come home. It is 11:00 pm and I goto bed.


	3. Easter Ball Part 1

It is 9:30 am and I just woke up with a horrible cramp! I get a phone call from Alice calling me to come to her family's Easter Ball (**A/N Alice, Jasper, and Emmett is Edward's siblings)** I said sure and asked what time? Alice said 12:30. I go and get ready. I am wearing a pretty pastel, baby blue dress. I hear the phone ring, it is Alice.

"What Alice?!" I said.

"Wear the dress I bought you!" She said.

"I am!" Bye! I said as Alice hung up.

I get my clutch and get into my car. I am driving to the Cullen house. I see Alice there to greet me. Alice had makeup and hair ties and bobby pins in her hand. I groan and Alice takes me to her room. On the stairwell I yell, "Good afternoon Carlisle and Esme." They yell back, " Good afternoon Bella!"

Alice starts working on my hair as Esme comes up and works on my makeup. I hear a knock on the door, Jasper walks in and greets me. He looks like a deer in headlights and says,"Uhhh, Bella is that you? Never mind don't answer that." "Alice it is 12:15 Bella needs to be done in 15." " Okay" Alice says as she pushes Jasper out the door. It is 12:29 and I walk down the winding stairwell and I see Alice,Jasper, Carlisle,Esme, and...Edward. The next thing I know I am falling down and I feel a strong grasp grip my waist 5 inches from the ground. I look up at scared faces. "I am okay, I am REALLY clumsy." I feel the strong grasp let go, but still guides me up steady on the floor.


	4. Easter Ball Part 2

I see Edward 1 foot behind me. "Thank you" I said. "Your welcome" Edward said. Edward fully lets me go. I see Emmett walk through the door. "Emmett!!!!!!!! YOUR HOME!!!" I said " Bella I wouldn't miss the Ball for anything, or miss seeing my little sister's best friend for life! Would I?" He said. Emmett and my favorite song comes on. "Starstrukk by 3!Oh3!" Comes on and we scream and start dancing. I see Edward tapping on Emmett's shoulder. We instantly stop and Edward and I start dancing to I'd Lie by Taylor Swift. " I can't dance." I say. "Well here you are!" Edward says. I see Alice and Jasper dancing, Carlisle and Esme are dancing, Emmett trying to dance with himself. Edward and me dancing! OMG! It is 2:30 and I am already crying from laughing at Emmett breaking dancing with Alice to Don't Trust Me by 3!Oh3!. Alice and I goto the bathroom so she can fix my hair. "Do you like Edward?" Alice asks.

"Yes! I do I am IN LOVE!" I confess! " You are gonna love me! Edward is MADELY, in love with you!" She says."I am SO HAPPY!" I say. I walk down to where the party is. I see Edward walk towards me and asks,"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" The next thing I hear is Edward and Bella sitting in a tree, KISSING! From Emmett. "Yes I would love to!" I say. It is 8:30 and Edward takes me to his car and takes me home. He walks me up to my door and says " Goodnight Bella!" Goodnight Edward, talk to you tomorrow." I say, then we kiss and I go inside. The next thing I see and hear is my Dad and Mom saying So Bella what happened? What happened????? I roll my eyes and I go to my room and call Alice to tell her what had happened. I then email Rosalie to tell her.

So I am gonna call Edward when I wake up to tell him Happy Easter! Tomorrow. So goodnight! Wait! I am getting an IM from Alice AND Emmett! At 1 in the morning? I type goodnight and ttyl and I got to bed with Clair de Lune by Debussy in the background as sleep takes me over.


	5. Easter Day

**A/N S.M owns Twilight I just own well nothing!**

It is Easter morning! Yeah! I wake up and jumps onto my desktop and types to everyone I know Happy Easter! I read a few FanFictions and I go to my cell! I dial Alice.

"Hello?"

"Alice what is Edward's number?" I ask.

"395-587-5285," she says.

"Thanks! Happy Easter! Love ya!"I say and hangs up.

I dial Edward's number.

"Happy Easter!" Edward says.

"Happy Easter Eddie!"I say.

"Bella!?" He asks wearily.

"Who else!"I say stupidly.

"Right, go to the park to day at Noon and meet me at that really big tree."Edward says.

"Okay. Do you mind what I wear?"I ask worried!

"No. Just make sure it is comfty." Edward says.

" Kay. Bye!" I say as I hang up. My parents left me to do what I want today. So I get ready. I wear white dark wash jean shorts, a tight purple shirt and black Converse. I get into my car and I go to the park. I already put his gift in the trunk. I burned a CD with ALL my fav songs. I called it "Bella's Favorite Songs". I see him. With Alice and Jasper? Oh yeah I remember Jasper and Emmett are adopted so they can date Alice. Alice and Jasper are dating I remember Alice told me that in the bathroom. Emmett alone. I get out of my car, goto the trunk and get out his CD. I bought Emmett a bunny. A stuffed bunny he can't handle breathing animals. For Alice, this was SO easy, MAC Sugar Sweet line. I bought the WHOLE line for her. As for Jasper........ a Civil War book. I walk towards the tree. Emmett comes running full force into a bear hug.

"Em-cant-breath!" I say

"Sorry!"He says.

PRESNETS! I yell!

"ME FIRST!" Alice screams!

"Okay,here!" I say.

The look of Alice's face was priceless!

"Thank you!!!! SO MUCH!" Alice says while hugging me.

"Your welcome!" I say as I am giving Emmett his animal, we just knuckle touch. I then hand Jasper his book, his lifts Alice off of me and picks me bridal style, runs off twenty(20) feet away and hugs me and

well um screams. He then picks me up bridal style and runs me to Edward. I hand Edward his CD and he kisses me and just his look was priceless. I am then given a present from Alice. It was The Host by Stephenie Meyer. I say thank you and I hug her. Emmett and Jasper takes me to their car, I see a John Cena poster! I scream and thank them!I skip to Edward with the poster and put the poster with my pile of stuff. I am blindfolded by Edward. I feel a strong grasp pick me up bridal style,"Emmett?????" "Yes?" "Just wondering"I say. I am put down on the ground the blindfold is taken off and I Edward with a really big box. I rip apart the wrapping paper and I see the most wonderful bed in a bag set/ it is purple and white! I scream and run and thank him.

"Shouldn't I be taking you home?"Edward asks.

"No,my parents are in Tampa visiting my uncle. They won't be back until Spring Break is over." I say jumping onto Edward's back.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me?" Edward asks.

"Sure." I said with excitement.

Edward takes me to Burger King and gets the food to go and we go to his house. We eat out in the backyard. Alice comes skipping in asks," Bella, do you want to sleep here until your parents get back from Tampa?" I say"Sure Alice come with me to get my stuff!" "Edward brb!" I say as Alice pulls me to her car.

**A/N I know a cliffy! I will continue later!~Bella**


	6. The Swim, the Surprise, and the Fall

**I don't own Twilight**

"I have SO much planned for the next 2 weeks!" Alice screams.

"I am SO excited!" I scream back!

I unlock the door and Alice drags me to the bathroom and gets my strawberry shampoo, Sephora body was, she got me it, toothbrush and toothpaste. Then I get a suitcase and she packs 20 shirts, 10 pants(jeans,shorts,skirts) and 5 pairs of jammies. Then she drags me out of the house with my purse."Can we go?" I ask as Alice drives away.

Edward greets me at the door. I am picked up bridal style and taken to the guest bedroom where I see Alice jumping into the room,shuts the door in Edward's face and I hear all sorts of sounds. I seethe door open and Alice says,"Welcome to your bedroom for the next 2 weeks!"Edward walks in and sets me down. All of my clothes put away, the guest bathroom set up and everything! It is like my own bedroom in the Cullen's house. I hear a knock on the door."Come in!" I yell.

"Bella, I just wanted to tell you that me and Esme will be also gone until Spring Break is over. Alice,Edward,Jasper, and Emmett will be here with you." Carlisle says.

"Okay. Have a good vacation." I say as he exits the room. Jasper walks in and says Edward wants to talk to you outback in the tree house."Okay,can you take me to it?" I ask. Jasper says,"Sure follow me." I follow him to the backyard and I go up the tree. "Thanks Jasper" I yell down the tree. I walk around the tree house, it is made out of pine. Edward walks towards me wet."Edward your wet!" I say surprised." He just says "Yeah I know follow me". I follow him and I see Alice,Emmett, and Jasper in a pool. I see Alice jump onto Emmett who puts her on the sidewalk and she skips over to me with what looks like a bikini. "Follow me,EDWARD go to Jasper, he wants you!" She says to me and Edward. Alice takes me to the room and tells me change into this bikini. It is a black bikini and is very skimpy. Alice hands me a black cover-up and I see Jasper and Emmett walking towards me with open arms to pick me up. I goto Jasper he carries me bridal style to the pool. Alice is telling Emmett the plan. I am put down in the tree house and Emmett tells Jasper the plan. I then go down the ladder to the pool and I sit with my feet in the water with my cover-up still on. Alice comes and sits next to me and Jasper jumps in and pulls Alice under. Emmett gets out and sits where Alice was a minute ago. Emmett wispers to me the plan. I just nod. The plan is that Jasper will ask Alice about my bikini. Emmett will then pull me into the pool. I will yell at Emmett for getting Alice's cover-up wet and I will get out of the pool and take the cover-up, Jasper and Emmett will be distracting Edward. Alice will get out of the pool and come tell me that it is okay that her cover- up is wet. I will run to Edward and he will be well surprised. So that all happens. I am walking over to Edward."Bella!" Edward screams!"Bella has a chest!!!!!" Emmett and Jasper scream. Edward pulls me into the pull and is in shock."She has a chest, so does Alice so go stare at Alice because Bella is my girl." Edward says. Alice is in shock and then Jasper pulls in Alice and stares at her. As for Emmett he got a picture of his girlfriend who is in Florida for Spring Break. After a few hours, I start shivering and Edward carries me bridal style into the house. He took me to his bedroom and got me his mini and I mean MINI space heater and picked me up bridal

style and takes me to my room and plugs in the space heater. " Do you want a pjs?" Edward asks. "I don't how Alice organized my clothes, so I guess so." I say, when I clearly know where ALL of my clothes are. "Okay, be right back." Edward says. Edward is back in less than 2 minutes, it was like he had pjs set aside for me.'Here." he says placing the clothes on my bed. "Thank you SO much." I say really happy that I get to wear his clothes. I go and change while he goes and changes. He gave me a pair of his soft gym shorts. As for a shirt, he gave me a gray Philadelphia Eagles shirt. I brush my hair and brush my teeth. When I am done I walk out to the hallway and I look for Edward. I walk downstairs, outside and I see a note. It says:

Dearest Bella!

I am glad you decided to come outside and look for me, go over to the pool and turn a left look a weeping willow tree.

Love Edward.

So I walk over to the pool and I see Jasper and Alice playing Marco, Polo with Emmett. Emmett is Polo. Ow! Emmett just hit the side of the pool. I see the weeping willow tree and I see another note:

Bella love!

Now that you found this note ask Alice to take you to my room.

-Edward

I am running over to Alice. "ALICE can you take me Edward's room?" I asked in a rush.

"Sure!" Alice says skipping over to me and takes me to his room. Alice knocks on the door and I see Edward slip a note under the door. It says GO AWAY ALICE! BTW let Bella through this door! Alice pushes me into his room. His room is amazing. "Hey!" I hear and I scream. "Bella are you okay?" Edward asks. I just nod and falls into his arms. He picks me up and takes me to his bed and we laid there for what seemed like hours but it was only 1 hour. We were watching a movie. The movie was Legally Blond. Sleep took me over and I fell asleep on his chest. I felt someone take off their shirt and I felt colder and warmer at the same time but I didn't care I was asleep. When I woke up, I saw these abs that I didn't see in the pool. I mean Edward was wearing a t-shirt and boarding shorts in the pool. I look up and Edward is still asleep, so I cuddle more into his chest and I hear a groan and then a moan then Edward wrapped his hands around my waist. I sigh and then I go back to sleep. I hear shower start, I sit up I see Edward's bathroom light on. I get out of bed and of course knowing how I am so clumsy I trip on Edward's shirt. When I hit the ground there was a big BOOM! I start crying. Jasper heard the BOOM! First so he came running in with a weapon. Jasper comes running over to me and texts Alice to get Advil and 2 ice packs. One for my knee and one for my head. Next of course Emmett comes bounding over to me picks me up attempts to hit the door and yell to Edward, Bella is going down stairs. But know how I wanted to I jump out of Emmett's grasp,some miracle, and the door knob hit my gut. I screamed like bloody murder, and Edward comes running full speed out of the bathroom. I am crying so hard Alice comes jumping in to Edward's room with ice packs, and Advil. Emmett takes me to Alice's room so she can help while Jasper and Emmett make breakfast and Edward finshes his shower. Alice shuts the door and turns up her music. She started paying I'd Lie by Taylor Swift. She gets me water and I take Advil and she hands me the ice packs. "Were you going to surprise Edward by knocking on the door and telling him that you will be waiting on his bed?" Alice asks as she is checking my knee. "Yes." I say. Edward brings me a pair of clothes from my room and I limp out the door but me and my clumsiness I fall onto him and he carries me to my room with Alice following. Alice walks in shuts the door right as Edward leaves. "No those are NOT the clothes you are wearing today!" She gets me my mini skirt with flip flops and a blue blouse. " We are going to go shopping!" She says with glee. I go and get dressed and brush my hair and my teeth. I slowly walk down the winding staircase and I run to the the kitchen. "So what do you want to do today?" Edward asks. "I am going shopping with Alice." I exclaim. Jasper made waffles, I ate 5. "Bye Edward see ya later." I said right before I kiss him. Alice was already in the car. I walk out and I see a convertible, a red, convertible. I skip and jump into the passenger seat and we speed of to Starbucks drive through. We order coffee and we go to the Mall.

**I like doing cliffhangers I guess! S.M owns Twilight I won nothing!~Bella**


	7. Singing Night

**I don't own anything**

So Alice and I arrive at the mall, we hop out and we walk into Sephora. Alice and I walk out of there with 0 bags. That was amazing because I HATE makeup except for the makeup I already own. We go to Aeropostale and I get a few shirts and 2 pairs of pants. My phone rings.

"Hello?" I said not knowing the number.

"Is this Jasper Hale?" The man asks.

"No, who is this?" I ask.

"This is Edward Cullen? Who is this?" Edward asks.

"EDWARD! This is Bella! Your girlfriend!" I yell into the phone.

"Never mind, I took the wrong paper, sorry babe." He says.

"Okay babe, talk to you later." I said as I hung up the phone.

I put the phone in my pocket and walk back to Alice. We are walking back to Alice's car when 5 guys surround me. The guys start touching me. "Alice!!!! help me!" I yell. I kick the guy in front of me and I run to Alice. Alice starts running with me to the car, she wraps her arms around me almost like a body guard would except a body guard would just run Alice starts yelling 'STRANGER DANGER SOMEONE WAS ALMOST RAPED' over and over again until security came and caught them and we were at the car. Before I get in the car Alice asked if I am okay, I respond with a simple NO!When I get in the car I start having a panic attack. The next thing I realized is that I am in Edward's arms balling my eyes out.

**3 hours later**

"Edward I need to tell you something." I said wiping tears from my face.

"Okay." Edward says.

"I have frequent panic attacks. I just started having them again when my cat dies 5 months ago. They started in 4th grade. I started having them again ever since my cat died of a tumor in his ear. I hadn;t had one in about a month and now I have one. I see a counsler monthly and I see her in May." I confess.

"Bella it is okay. I will help you when you need it." Edward says painfully.

"Thank you!" I said and I passed out.

3 hours later

"Bella?" I hear Emmett's voice.

"Yeah." I said as I find Edward and he is right next to me.

"I forgot to tell you something: I sometimes pass out when I get panic attacks."I confess.

"Okay."He just says as he pounders something.

"Uh, are you hungry?" I ask.

"Yes are you?" he asks.

"Yeah. Can we go to Salad Works?" I ask.

"Sure."Edward says as he picks me up and puts me on his back.

Edward takes me to his Volvo C30 (**A/N it is silver). Edward ** outs me in the passenger seat and drives to Salad Works. We get a customized salad and I get Chicken Noodle Soup. Edward gets a turkey BLT sub. We get back into the car and we go back to his house and we go to his room. Edward went into his closet and got out 2 trays. Edward puts my food on a wood tray. I forgot forks. He goes to the kitchen and gets forks, I see a box in his hand.

"Edward, what is in the box?" I ask.

"Bella, napkins! DER!"Edward says.

I punched him in his shoulder.

I go to my room and text Alice:

Alice,

Come to my room and get me PJS.

~Bella

I hear a knock and Alice enters. She gets me a pink camisole, and pink striped pants.

"Thank you." I said as she leaves the room.

Edward knocks on the door and walks in. Edward is in boxers. WOW! Adonis is right in front of me!

"Do you want to watch a movie in my room or...outside?"Edward asks already knowing the answer.

He picks me up and walks me to his room. He sets me on the bed, and puts in The Haunting of Molly Hartley. He jumps on to the bed and he puts his arm under my waist and pulls his covers on top of us.

I dozed off and apparently Edward had to goto the bathroom because I felt a warm spot where I was a minute ago. I something cold around my neck.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH EDWARD A KILLER!" I scream.

"Bella it is me!" Edward says."Don't have another panic attack!" He says quickly. I look down and I see a wonder necklace, it is blue diamonds! "Thank you." I said as I kiss him with passion on his lips.

Edward puts his arm under my back and wraps his hand around my waist. I fall asleep and I nestle into his wonderful,12 pack abs. I felt him flex and I was on Cloud Nine, all the way. In the morning I see a note INSTEAD of Edward.

Dear my wonderful Bella,

Meet me in the garden. Go to the pool and keep going straight and crawl under the hedges and goto the table and wait for me.

Love your baby Edward.

I make a mad dash to the pool. I run into Emmett and he just skips away like Alice does when she going somewhere or when she is happy. I start running again and I get on the ground and I get up and I see a table and I sit in the chair that says 'Bella*heart*'.I see Edward in boarding shorts, I run to him and jump into his open arms. He carries me back to the chair. He yells, "JASPER THE FOOD!" and Jasper brings in waffles with syrup and strawberries. I scream and hug Jasper. Edward yanks me off and puts whip cream on my breakfast. "So what are WE doing today?" I ask. "WE are going swimming and then Family Singing Night!" Edward says. "Okay! I LOVE to sing, well alone since I well suck." I said and stuff my face with Jasper's waffles. I skip to Alice's room. I knock and she pulls me into her room and hands me a REALLY skimpy baby blue bikini. I just put it on and I walk okay I ran to the pool. Edward was laying on a chase lounge. He looks really sexy. I sit on the chase lounge next to him. He looks up from nothing and he picks me up and jumps into the pool. "Your even more sexier when your in the pool then when you are sitting next to me." Edward says and I blushed. I got on Edward's shoulders and Alice and Jasper got in the car we started playing this really stupid game. Edward and Jasper had to try and get the other girl off the other person's shoulders. I was the only one that fell the most. The score was 10-1. Edward and I had 1. When the eleventh time I fell frontwards and I passed out from the impact from the water. "Bella, do you hear me?" I heard Jasper say. I just groaned a yes.

"Bella?" I heard Edward's voice and then I felt someone pick me up. I felt someone take off my clothes and put me in a MEGA SOFT dress. I instantly knew it was Alice. I felt soft covers and abs and I went to Cloud Nine and fell asleep. I woke up and I looked around and I saw Edward. I moaned, Edward turned around and looked at me and scooped me up and kissed every part of me from my neck up. Well I just kissed him and enjoyed every minute of it. Edward took me to Alice's room. Alice gave me dinner, Advil and of course a pjs. This time she gave me shorts and a tank top. She also gave me a sweater. Edward came in and took me downstairs, outside to a stage. I saw Jasper and Emmett preparing to sing. "YEAH!" I scream.

Edward sang "You Found Me by The Fray"

_I found God on the corner of 1st and Amistad  
Where the West was all but won  
All alone, smoking his last cigarette  
I said, "Where've you been?" He said, "Ask anything."_

Where were you, when everything was falling apart.  
All my days were spent by the telephone that never rang  
And all I needed was a call that never came  
To the corner of 1st and Amistad

Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late, you found me, you found me.

But in the end everyone ends up alone  
Losing her, the only one who's ever known  
Who I am, who I'm not and who I wanna to be  
No way to know how long she will be next to me

Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
[ The Fray Lyrics are found on .com ]  
Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late, you found me, you found me.

The early morning, the city breaks  
And I've been calling for years and years and years  
And you never left me no messages  
You never sent me no letters  
You got some kind of nerve taking all I want

Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor, Where were you? Where were you?

Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late, you found me, you found me.

Why'd you have to wait, to find me, to find me? 

I started crying. It is my turn! I chose I'd Lie by Taylor Swift. I get up on the stage and Alice puts in the instrumental disc and I start :

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the clors in his eyes  
He'll never fall in love he swears  
as he runs is fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing cause i hope he's wrong  
and i don't think it ever crossed his mind  
he tells a joke i fake a smile  
but i know all his favorie songs  
chorus:  
and i could tell you  
his favortie color's green  
he loves to argue  
born on the 17th  
his sisters beautiful  
he has his fathers eyes  
and if you ask me if i love him  
I'd Lie_

He looks around the room  
innocently over looks the truth  
shouldn't a light go on  
and doesn't he know that i've had him memorized for so long  
he sees everything in black and white never lets nobody see him cry  
i don't let nobody see me wishin he was mine  
REPEAT CHORUS

He stand there and walks away  
my god if i could only say  
i'm holding every breath for you

He'd never tell you  
but he can lay guitar  
i think he can see through everything but my heart  
first thought when i wake up  
is my god he's beautiful  
so i put on my make up  
and pray for a miracle

Yes I could tell you  
his favorite colors green  
he loves to argue  
oh and it kills me  
his sister's beautiful  
has his father's eyes  
and if you ask me if i love him  
if you ask me if i love him  
i'd lie

I end and I start crying because I see Edward crying and Emmett and Jasper was just bowing down to me for singing such a perfect song about me and Edward. I go and help Edward and Emmett while Jasper is hugging the crap out of me.

Alice is next I put in the instrumental of Shadows of The Night by Ashley Tisdale

_We're running with the Shadows Of The Night  
So baby take my hand, you'll be all right  
Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
They'll come true in the end  
You said - oh girl, it's a cold world  
When you keep it all to yourself  
I said you can't hide on the inside  
All the pain you've ever felt  
Ransom my heart, but baby don't look back  
Cause we got nobody else_

Chorus:

We're running with the Shadows of the Night  
So baby take my hand, you'll be all right  
Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
They'll come true in the end

You know that sometimes, it feels like  
It's all moving way too fast  
Use every alibi and words you deny  
That love ain't meant to last  
You can cry tough baby, it's all right  
You can let me down easy, but not tonight

We're running with the Shadows of the Night  
So baby take my hand, you'll be all right  
Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
They'll come true in the end

We're running with the Shadows of the Night  
So baby take my hand, you'll be all right  
Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
They'll come true in the end

And now the hands of time are standin' still  
Midnight angel, won't you say you will

(Repeat Chorus Three Times) 

Jasper runs up to Alice and starts kissing her. Jasper gets up on the stage and starts singing Angels on The Moon by Thriving Ivory

_Do you dream, that the world will know your name  
So tell me your name  
Do you care, about all the little things or anything at all?  
I wanna feel, all the chemicals inside I wanna feel  
I wanna sunburn, just to know that I'm alive  
To know I'm alive_

Don't tell me if I'm dying, cause I don't wanna know  
If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go  
Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon  
Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon

Do you believe, in the day that you were born  
Tell me do you believe?  
Do you know, that everyday's the first of the rest of your life

Don't tell me if I'm dying, cause I don't wanna know  
If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go  
Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon  
Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon

This is to one last day in the shadows  
And to know a brother's love  
This is to New York City angels  
And the rivers of our blood  
This is to all of us, to all of us

Don't tell me if I'm dying, cause I don't wanna know  
If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go  
Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon  
Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon

You can tell me all your thoughts, about the stars that fill polluted skies  
And show me where you run to, when no one's left to take your side  
But don't tell me where the road ends, cause I just don't wanna know, No I don't wanna know

Don't tell me if I'm dying  
Don't tell me if I'm dying 

Edward graved me by the waist and picks me up and sits me on his lap. Emmett is next and he starts singing It's Tricky by Run DMC

_This speech is my recital, I think it's very vital  
To rock (a rhyme), that's right (on time)  
It's Tricky is the title, here we go..._

It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time  
It's Tricky...it's Tricky (Tricky) Tricky (Tricky)  
It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time  
It's Tricky...Tr-tr-tr-tricky (Tricky) Trrrrrrrrrrricky

[Verse 1]

I met this little girlie, her hair was kinda curly  
Went to her house and bust her out, I had to leave real early  
These girls are really sleazy, all they just say is please me  
Or spend some time and rock a rhyme, I said "It's not that easy"

It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time  
It's Tricky...(How is it D?) It's Tricky (Tricky) Tricky (Trrrrrricky)  
It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time  
It's Tricky...Tricky (Tricky) Tricky

[Verse 2]

In New York the people talk and try to make us rhyme  
They really (hawk) but we just (walk) because we have no time  
And in the city it's a pity cos we just can't hide  
Tinted windows don't mean nothin', they know who's inside

It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time  
It's Tricky...(How is it D?) Tricky (Tricky) Tricky (Tricky)  
It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time  
It's Tricky...Tricky (Tricky) Tricky (Tricky) huh!

[Verse 3]

When I wake up people take up mostly all of my time  
I'm not singin', phone keep ringin' cos I make up a rhyme  
I'm not braggin', people naggin' cos they think I'm a star  
Always tearin' what I'm wearin', I think they're goin' too far  
A girl named Carol follows Daryll every gig we play  
Then D dissed her and dismissed her, now she's jockin' Jay  
I ain't lyin', girls be cryin' cos I'm on TV  
They even bother my poor father cos he's down with me

It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time  
It's Tricky...(How is it?) Tricky (Tricky) Tricky (Tricky)  
It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time  
It's Tricky...Tr-tr-tr-tr-tr-tricky (Tr-Tr-Tr-Tricky) Tr-tr-tr...

[Verse 4]

We are not thugs (we don't use drugs) but you assume (on your own)  
They offer coke (and lots of dope) but we just leave it alone  
It's like that y'all (y'all), but we don't quit  
You keep on (rock!) shock! Cos this is it... 

The boys were next to empress us they started singing Starstrukk by 3!Oh!3.

_Nice legs, Daisy Dukes,  
Makes a man go (whistles)  
That's the way they all come through like (whistles)  
Low-cut, see-through shirts that make ya (whistles)  
That's the way she come through like (whistles)  
Cause I just set them up  
Just set them up  
Just set them up to knock them down  
Cause I just set them up  
Just set them up  
Just set them up to knock them down  
I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out  
Now, L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce  
How do I say I'm sorry cause the word is just never gonna come out  
Now, L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce  
Tight jeans, double d's makin' me go (whistles)  
All the people on the street know (whistles)  
Iced out, lit-up make the kids go (whistles)  
All the people on the street know (whistles)  
Cause I just set them up  
Just set them up  
Just set them up to knock them down  
Cause I just set them up  
Just set them up  
Just set them up to knock them down_

I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out  
Now, L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce  
How do I say I'm sorry cause the word is never gonna come out  
Now, L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce  
Push it baby, push it baby  
Out of control  
I got my gun c0cked tight and I'm ready to blow  
Push it baby, push it baby  
Out of control  
This is the same old dance that you already know  
Push it baby, push it baby  
Out of control  
I got my gun c0cked tight and I'm ready to blow  
Push it baby, push it baby  
Out of control  
This is the same old dance that you already know  
I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out  
Now, L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce 

Alice and I start clapping. It was OUR turn to empress the boys. We went on stage and we started singing A Place in The World by Taylor Swift

_I don't know what I want, so don't ask me  
Cause I'm still trying to figure it out  
Don't know what's down this road, I'm just walking  
Trying to see through the rain coming down  
Even though I'm not the only one  
Who feels the way I do_

[Chorus:]

I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on  
I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in  
This world

Got the radio on, my old blue jeans  
And I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve  
Feeling lucky today, got the sunshine  
Could you tell me what more do I need  
And tomorrow's just a mystery, oh yeah  
But that's ok

[Repeat Chorus]

Maybe I'm just a girl on a mission  
But I'm ready to fly

[Repeat Chorus] 

Emmett started crying because well all of us are still trying to figure that one out.

Edward picks me up bridal style and carries me off the stage and to his room and we sit there watching the movie "A Walk To Remember". I started crying when Jamie goes to the Hospital. Edward took off his shirt and wiped the tears from my face with his shirt. When Jamie dies I go into an all out ball, Edward wraps me in his arms. When he lets go of me and asks me if I am okay, I jump over him and ran to his bathroom and I puked in his toilet. He ran in and pulled my hair back and got a rubber band and put my hair into a pony tail and got Alice. He came back in and started rubbing my back. When I stopped he half carried me to Jasper's room where Alice was. Jasper got me Ginger Ale with the bubbles stirred out while Edward got me one of his shirts. Alice was brushing my hair and put my hair into a messy bun. Edward then carries me to my room and sets me on the bed and gets under the covers and wraps his arm under my waist and pulls me closer. I whisper in his ear, "Edward Cullen I love you." He whispers back, "Bella Swan I love you too." I put my arms around his neck and Edward puts his other arm around my waist and he hums what sounds like a lullaby, and sleep takes me over.

**A/N Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight Forever and Always! **


	8. The Accident

When I woke up I saw Alice. She tossed me a white halter dress and a tan strapless bra. I put both on in my bathroom. I pulled my bangs out of my face with a bobby pin. I kissed Edward goodbye and covered him with the sheets. He looked cold. Alice took Edward's car and drove me to the pet store. We

Bought a gray and white husky. The husky is a girl and Alice and I named it Lily. Alice and I took Lily back to the car. I sat in the back with Lily. We arrived at the house and Jasper comes running out to see Lily. Lily attacks him with kisses. I walk Lily up to my room and Edward isn't there. I walk over to Edward's room and I knock on his door.

"Jasper leave me alone. I am doing yoga." Edward says.

"Edward! You DO YOGA!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" I scream.

"Bella I can explain, I lost a bet with Carlisle by email." Edward confesses.

"Okay let me in."I said as Edward opens the door in boxers..

I walk in with Lily.

" BELLA !!!!!!!!! WHERE DID YOU GET A HUSKY?" Edward screams.

"I bought it for us." I said as Edward starts playing with Lily.

"Her name is Lily" I said quickly.

"Who is the little baby? You are you! Lily you are."Edward says in baby talk to Lily.

Edward goes and gets dressed. He comes out in a 3!Oh!3 shirt and tan shorts with sneakers. We take Lily to my room where I change in the bathroom into a 3!Oh!3 shirt and jean shorts and flip flops.

"WOW!!!!!"Edward says as Lily runs over to me.

"Thanks!" I said to Edward and Lily.

Edward, Lily and I walk to the pool and tell Alice, Jasper, and Emmett that we are going for a walk.

We walk to Edward's car and I get in the back with Lilly. Edward drives us to the park that has a Bridal Path. We got out and put Lily on the leash. We started walking, I saw gravel up ahead. I always hurt myself on gravel. I just ignore it and start leaning on Edward. Edward wraps his arm around my waist. I feel better, but I feel myself slipping and I just close my eyes and waited for impact and for the blood. Instead of blood and hard pebbles against my skin, I feel arms. Edward' s arms. He picks me up in his arms and carries me about what would be 5 blocks and puts me down and made sure I was 'a-okay'. He gave me a double check look and wiped off dirt from my butt. I thanked him and we kissed. We turned around and he starts to carry me when we start walking on gravel and sets me down.

We get to the car. I sit in the front seat and I drive while Edward is with Lily in the back. Once we get home, Alice and Jasper attacks us and takes Lily to the back and plays with her. Edward carries me to his bathroom. He washes the back of my legs with cleaning alcohol and Edward takes me to Alice's room and gives me a bathing suit. We both go and change and we said that we would meet each other at the pool. I start walking to the pool and Jasper comes and carries me with my head upside down behind him and runs to the pool and hides me. Jasper says when he walks behind the waterfall, where we are right now, I jump on Edward's back and get him in the pool. Edward comes out and I jump on his back and I tell Edward to jump in the pool. Edward jumps in the pool and we start messing around in the pool. Jasper goes and orders pizza so Alice gets herself and I a dress cover up. Alice also gets Jasper, Emmett and Edward a t-shirt. We all get a flip-flops and I put my hair in a messy bun. **(A/N You are going to hate me for what is going to happen next, but Edward and Bella has to have some kind of drastic moment when it could end or keep going. It will be a real bad low but it will go up again. I swear. Everything will end up being a- okay again.) **We start walking out to Alice's car when I feel someone following me. " BELLA !!! Get down!" I hear Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Alice scream. It was to late because when I turn around I see a guy with a gun. In fact not a random guy my ex boyfriend Nick. The next thing I hear is goodbye forever and I hear screams and 9-1-1 coming. "Bella, Bella! Stay with us!" I hear someone unfamiliar say. I heard my Dad's voice on speaker. "Alice what happened! Tell her I don't think it is safe for us to be in Bethlehem anymore. Call your parents and ask them if Bella can stay with you guys. We will stay in Florida. We like it down here anyways." My Dad said Alice said okay and I heard screams and crying and demands and everything else. That is all I see or hear and then I loose my life.

**APOV (Alice Point of View)**

" Do SOMETHING! Please!" I scream, and I start crying. Jasper comes and takes me into his arms. Edward is talking to the doctor, he says that Bella is in a coma and she will come out of it soon. Edward came and got us. I see tears coming down his face and I hug him and I said it will be okay. "Edward, Bella is staying with us for the rest of her life, until she gets married. Charlie thinks it is best. I already called Carlisle he said it is fine.

**3 Months Later **

We all had shifts at the Hospital in case Bella wakes up. Edward got the key from Bella's purse and got all of her stuff from her house and now is fixing the house with Jasper so Bella is ALL moved in with us. It is now summer, we are all graduated, even Bella. We aren't going to Collage yet. "Alice, is that you?" Bella says.

"Yes it is. Bella do you hear me?"I said as I get up and get a doctor and call Edward.

**BPOV (Bella Point of View)**

"Hello Miss Swan. I am Dr. Shuller. I know you are wondering what happened. You were shot in your chest by your ex boyfriend, who was killed by the Police, you will be able to go home in 2 days." Dr. Shuller said.

"Okay, will everything be the same as it was?" I ask.

"Yes for the most part. You will have MORE panic attacks though." Dr. Shuller says.

"Thank you." I said as he walks out the door. Edward walks in minutes later, with chocolates, clothes, and a GIANT Lion. Edward gives it all to Alice and sits on the chair. I scoot over on the bed and Edward gets on the bed with me and rubs my arm and tells me everything that I missed. Like that I am taking Collage on line, and that I live with him. I graduated high school. My parents are living in Tampa again.

**2 Days Later **

Edward had stayed at my side for the last 48 hours. I am in the bathroom with Alice who is helping me get changed. My chest really hurts. Alice gave me a dress and a bra. Edward is yelled for again and carries me out of the bathroom and onto the bed. We wait for Dr. Shuller to come and release me. He comes in and Edward signs the forms. I am given a wheelchair. Edward carries me over to the wheelchair that Jasper is holding and that Dr. Shuller is adjusting for me. Edward rolls me out of the Hospital and to the car that Carlisle has for me waiting. Esme greets me and gets my stuff from Alice and puts it in the trunk. Carlisle, Jasper and Edward help me in the car. I am given crutches and Carlisle drives home. I get out of the car and I walk with the crutches up to my room. Alice brings my stuff up to my room and Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme and Alice are waiting on me hand and foot and foot and hand. "You can ONLY wear dresses." Alice tells me and as Alice is keeping me balance as I take off my bra in the bathroom. Edward knocks on my door and I let him come in. Edward says that everyone is going to go food shopping. I just nod Edward picks me up and takes me to Alice's bathroom. I kiss Edward good-bye as he leaves the room to go food shopping. Alice shuts the door and turns on the bath water. I sit down and I take of my clothes. When the water is ready, I take off the bandage, the first and last time I have to do that. Dr. Shuller forgot to tell me to take it off. When the water was ready, Alice picked me up and put me in the tub. She starts telling me about this new boutique, that is going out of business. She bought it! She says when I am done with Collage that I will work there with her. Alice got done with Collage a month ago. Alice is calling the boutique, Allie in Wonderland. I get my hair wet. Alice starts washing my hair with my strawberry shampoo. Alice starts rinsing my hair. I wash my body and Alice washes my back and my legs. Alice picks me up and starts drying me off with a blow dryer. Alice is the best! Alice hands me underwear and a blue and green doted dress. I get into my underwear. Alice helps me into my dress. Alice carries me to my room and gets my crutches. Edward comes into my room and carries me downstairs so I can eat. Alice and Jasper had my crutches ready. Carlisle asked, "Bella what do you want for dinner?" I replied with "I can get it." "Okay." Carlisle says.

I get a bowl, spoon, milk, and Cereal. Jasper gets me up on my chair. I start to eat as Edward rubs my back. Edward knows I get stressed whenever I am the center of attention. "Bella, would you like some OJ with that?" Jasper asks. "Yes please." I said content. Jasper brings over my OJ and sits across from

me. The next thing I hear is, " MIRACLE CHICK!!! Your big bro is here to save the day!" Emmett yelled and walked into the kitchen. I started to eat faster and Edward and Jasper got my crutches and I made my hurt self over to Emmett. When I got there, I hugged him. Jasper and Emmett graved my crutches and took them to my room. Edward took me outside, the patio and set me on the chase lounge. I leaned back and I got comfortable. Jasper and Emmett came running out. "What book do you want?" Edward asks. "Romeo and Juliet please." I said.

Jasper starts chasing Emmett around the yard. When Edward got the book over to me, it was 8:00 PM. I read one scene then I fell asleep. I felt someone pick me up and carry me to a bed. I felt someone put me on top of them. I felt cold abs, I was with Edward. Edward was rubbing my arms. Edward started groaning, and I was in my dream.


	9. The Garden

When I woke up, I looked at Edward and I tried to get him to wake up but it was a  
total fail. So I screamed at the top of my lungs for Jasper. Jasper comes running in with a a knife . Edward woke up from my high pitched scream seconds later , Jasper got my crutches for me as Edward carried me to his big chair. Jasper sets them down and gets me up on my feet and helps me with my unstable balance. I hobble out of Edward's room and I go to Alice's room. I attempt knocking.

"Coming Bella!" Alice yells.

When Alice opens the door I make my way to my room and she gets my clothes.  
Alice hands me a really pretty blue strapless dress. I go to my bathroom and I take my other dress off and I hand that dress to Alice. Alice hands me a bra as I hand her the crutches. Alice helps me shimmy into my dress and she brushes my hair, putting it into a high, messy ponytail. I brush my teeth then Alice opens the door and gets Edward. He is in black running  
shorts and a really tight beater. I swear my heart skipped a beat.

"Are you ready?" Edward asks, and I nod.

Edward tosses Jasper my crutches and Edward picks me up and carries me down stairs. He sets me down with my crutches ready for me. I walk outback to the patio.

"Good morning Bella, how did you sleep?" Carlisle asks.

"Good morning Carlisle, I slept well. Thank you for asking." I replied politely.

"Are you ready for me to check your wound?" He asks. I nod and I hand him my crutches and he helps me onto the chase lounge.

_**(A/N This may sound kinda weird but remember he is a doctor and he has seen  
more then just a bra and dress at a girl's waist!)**_ I pull my dress down to my  
waist. Carlisle looks at my wound and tells me I don't need my crutches anymore. I  
pull my dress back up and Edward kisses me on my lips, I kiss him back.

"Will I be able to wear whatever I want now?" I ask hopeful.

"Yes, but for today wear the dress." He says and I nod.

Edward leads me around the house to the driveway where his car is waiting. I get in and Edward drives to a park called the Rose Garden. He opens my door for me like a perfect gentleman, and I get out and we walk to the garden part.

"This is where my uncle proposed to my aunt." I said.

"I know." Edward nods.

I look around and see Alice and Jasper walking Lily. Alice and Jasper now take care of Lily full time.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Edward bend down on one knee. "Julia Swan, I promise to always love you and care for your careless falls and care for your panic attacks. Will you marry me?" Edward asked nervously.

The world started spinning, in a good way. "Robert Cullen, yes I will marry you!" I exclaimed before I started crying tears of happiness.

Edward slid the ring on my left hand ring finger. My hand seemed a little heavier. But who cares, not me! I intertwined my hand with Edward's and we went back to the house.

When we arrived at the house, I went to the bathroom and I put my hair down.

"Bella I'm coming in!" Alice said right before she burst through the door..

"Bella, can I plan your wedding?" Alice asked.

"Of course you can!" I told her happily.

Alice hugged me around the neck so she wouldn't hurt me. "Meet me outside  
with Edward in ten."

"Okay Alice" I said.

I went to Edward's room and I saw him with this white dress cover is on his bed.

"Edward, what is this?" I asked.

Then I saw Esme. "Bella, congrats!" Esme said.

"Thank you." I said smiling happily then sat next to her on the bed.

"Since your Mom doesn't have a wedding dress, would you like to use mine?" Esme asked.

" I would be honored Esme, thank you SO much." I said and hugged her.

I went outside and Edward was waiting for me, Alice sat with a notebook and a pen. "Okay, Edward and Bella. When do you want your wedding to be?" Alice asked.

"Bella, whenever you want,you can choose babe" Edward said as he pulled me onto his lap.

I heard Alice aww.

"How about December 5th, my birthday?" I said.

"Perfect idea Bella!" Alice said.

"That is all I need right now, tomorrow I will be taking Bella shopping and her dress fitted." She said.

"Alice, I am using Esme's dress." I said.

"Bella, that was Esme's and my idea!" She exclaimed clapping her hands in delight

"Edward, what should we do now?" I asked.

"Wanna go watch a movie?" He asked and I pulled him to his bedroom.

Edward put in Marley and Me, I sat almost on him but not on him. I started crying because I thought of my cat. As soon as I was 10 minutes into my crying fit, Edward took off his shirt and started wiping my face. As soon as the movie was done. I went to the bathroom so I could fix my face. "Babe are you okay?" Edward as kinda scared. "I am fine I just miss Lucky, my cat, who I had to put to sleep." I said starting to cry again. Edward rubbed my back until I was okay and pulled me into a strong hug.

I went to my room and I got a phone call from Rosalie's brother Cody. "Hello?" I said.

"Hey Bella, how are you?" Cody asked.

" I am good you?" I asked.

" Good I just woke up from partying last night." Cody said.

"WOW!" I said.

"Your a s***!" I heard it wasn't Cody.

I hung up and I started having a panic attack.

"Bella!" Jasper and Edward kept yelling,

I didn't answer. I went into the bathroom and started to puke. I sent a text to Alice to send  
Jasper and Edward to my room. She sent a text back that said okay. I crawled my way to my room.

"Bella, what happened!?" Jasper says scared and in a panic. I heard Jasper yell for Carlisle.

Edward came running into my room comfort me. I told him what happened. Carlisle came in and gave some pill. I don't know and I don't care what it was because I felt a whole lot more relaxed and better. I fell asleep on Edward's lap. At one point, I felt someone begin to carry me.

**A/N I would like to thank my Beta reader, LiveAndDon'tRegretIt! Thanks! I don't own anything! I know December 5th is NOT Bella's real birthday but it is mine. Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight**


	10. Clubbing With The Cullens

**A/N Thank you MiniRosalieHale for the idea. Ideas are welcome in the reviews, When you think of one just tell me. The idea is that they(the Cullens) goto a club.**

When I woke up I was in a very strange room. In fact everyone was in this room.

I saw Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Carlisle, and Esme. I sat up slowly and looked at Edward, "Where am I?" I asked scared. "You well all of us are in Carlisle's and Esme's room." Edward said. I got out from under the covers and I went over to Edward who was sitting at the edge of the bed facing me, and sat on his lap. Edward puts his arms around my waist and everyone got on the bed. " Bella today is a special day for us." Esme said to me. "Since we are all 21 or older, we are ALL going to a dance club." Jasper said like he was about to go grave a drink. "Okay." I said.

**3 Hours Later**

I am sitting on Edward's bed cuddling with him and Alice comes running in. I desperatly

mouth help me to Edward and all he does is nod no. I give Edward the you-are-going-to-regret-this look as Alice drags me to her bathroom and hands me a black, strapless cocktail dress and 5 inch heels. " Do you want me to kill myself!?!?!" I ask scared. "No, but Edward will help you if you fall!" Alice reassures me.

**2 Hours Later**

We all went outside and got into Edward's Volvo. Edward drove, I called shot gun. Alice, Jasper, and Emmett got in the back seat. Carlisle and Esme are STILL getting ready. Edward put on Starstrukk by 3!Oh!3. We arrived at the club named Area 17 and we all go into the club and we went a got a drink. Alice and I got Cosmos while Edward, Jasper and Emmett got a few Tequila shots and a beer. I went and got a table. I was by the dance floor. Alice came and sat with me. We started talking about the wedding dresses. Edward, Jasper and Emmett came over to the table. "Bella would you like to dance with me?"Edward asked with a puppy dog face. "Of course! Even though I can't dance." I said nervous.

"I'm sure you'll do just fine." Edward comforted. Edward and I walked over to the dance floor and he put both of his arms around my waist as I wound my arms around Edward's neck. "Babe, just follow me. Tell me when you get the hang of it." He said. I nodded. We started swaying, he started pulling me closer and closer and closer. " I am gonna be right back I swear, I am going to get a beer." He told me. I waited swaying my hips to my own beat. "Hey babe where is your boyfriend?" This freaky guy asked. " At the bar." I said confidently. "Why don't come home US tonight?" I started walking over to the table where Alice and everyone else was at. "Hey baby don't go." THEY said, they made a formation around me. I heard screams from Alice getting Edward to get her a drink and find me. They guys started touching me. When one of the guys pinched my butt I screamed. Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Alice come running over to me. "Get away from my little sister!" Emmett and Jasper screamed. Alice got on her knees and crawled under them and pulled me down and I crawled under them with Alice. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Edward made a huddle around me and took me to Edward's car. I started crying and before I knew it I was in a panic attack. Jasper and Emmett got in the front. Jasper was driving. I was put in between Alice and Edward. I put my head on Edward's shoulder and he started rubbing my arm. Alice called Carlisle and Esme and told them to get a blow up air mattress big enough for 5 people, water and Advil for me. I was crying SO hard. I couldn't hear Edward. When we got back to the house, since Edward is such a gentleman he carried me into the Living Room where Esme had set up a bed for everyone. I was crying into Edward's wonderful black shirt that was rolled up to his elbows. Edward kept rubbing my back and I fell asleep in his wonderful, strong arms. I felt someone lean back and cover me. I knew I was with Edward so I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck. I felt someone put their arms around me waist and I knew it was Edward.

**A/N I know it's a REALLY short chapter but I have to put some filler chapters that have NO meaning at all. Please review!!!!!!! If you review, I will give shout-outs to you in the next chapter. ~MiniBellaSwan**


	11. The Picnic

**A/N Here are 2 shout-outs: there r voices in my head because she ****dedicated** **a chapter in her story, Eternal Love. The other one is sisterhoodfan because she helped me with a ex-boyfriend problem. On to the story! Thank you LiveAndDon'tRegretIt for the idea, also she is my Beta reader. BTW SM owns Twilight NOT me*wipes tear away***

When I woke up, I looked around. I was alone. I took a deep breath in and let it out. I saw a note next to me:

Dear Bella,

We have gone to breakfast, we didn't want to wake you so Jasper had quickly made pancakes, they are in the fridge. Just heat them up and enjoy. Love Edward

When I was done reading that I heated up the pancakes and got sprinkles, syrup and whip cream. I started eating my breakfast at the dining room table. When I was done, I wrote a note:

Dear Cullen Family,

Jasper: Awesome pancakes!

Everyone: I am in the shower, getting ready. If you guys get home before I am done send Alice up. Thank you for taking care of me last night.

Alice: Those were the same guys from the mall.

Love Bella

I made my way upstairs, went to my bathroom. I turned on the shower. I took off my clothes. I got in the shower. It felt SO good. I graved my Vanilla Mint Tea shampoo. I got the shampoo out of my hair, washed my body, shaved and then shut the water off. I flipped open the shower curtain. I wrapped the towel around my body. I combed threw my tangled hair, and brushed my teeth. "Bella, it's Alice, can I come in?" Alice asked. "Come in!" I yelled. Alice came in. "I am SO sorry Bella, you should have told me in the car." Alice sighed. " I was way too scared though, of what Edward might have done." I confessed. "Oh Bella!"Alice came over and hugged me."It's okay Alice." I said. Alice nodded. We walked to my room. She handed me pink plaid shorts, a pink tank top, and pink flip flops. I got out a pink bra and white underwear. I put that stuff on and I went to Alice's room and she started blow drying my hair. I brushed it down and she put my hair in a French braid**. **Someone knocked on the door. "COME IN!" Alice yelled.

Edward walked in. He was in a blue t-shirt and tan shorts and sneakers. "Hey." Edward said. "Hey, why SO perky?" I asked questioning his sanity. " I am just happy that I can finally take you on a picnic." He said. " YEAH!" I screamed. Alice was perfecting my hair. She pushed me over to Edward. He kissed me on my lips. He hitched my upper, left thigh around his waist and I pulled mt right leg around his waist. I wound my arms around his neck while he put his hands around my waist. He walked out of Alice's room, downstairs then outside in front of the house. Edward set me down next to his car and opened the passenger door and I slid into the seat. He shut the door and got into his side of the car. When we arrived at the park, he went to the trunk and got out a basket. Edward then opened my door and we walked near the creek and he set the the picnic on a big blanket. I was staring at the creek when Edward pulled my down onto his lap. He started to feed me fruit. Then pasta salad. "Thank you SO much!" I said before kissing him. 'Your welcome" He said then kiss me on my lips. When we got home we got home. Alice almost dragged me to her room. She forced me to wear the SUPER skimpy black bathing suit. It was black. She handed me a cover up and we went to the pool. It was around 4 o'clock. Edward dove into the pool. I went over to a chase lounge chair. Alice tossed me a towel. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Edward were in the pool. I took off my cover-up. I turned around hoping for the best. "Bella!"Carlisle nearly screamed, "I never knew you had uh the um guts to uh wear that bathing suit." "Your look wonderful" Esme said. Jasper justed went into shock and complimented me. I got into the pool as Alice jumped in. "Hey babe." Edward said all sexy like. Edward started staring at my bikini top. "Edward eyes up here." I said as I was pointing to my eyes. We played Marco Polo. When ever any one except for Jasper and Alice were Marco Edward would hold me and would make sure WE were NEVER it. If Edward was it, well Carlisle and Jasper took turns, so I wouldn't give myself a concussion by swimming into the side of the pool,with them I rode on their backs with Edward he held me. One time it was boys against girls. Jasper had to get Alice. Edward had to get me and Carlisle had to get Esme. When we did that we would say our person's name. When Edward tried to get me I just swam right to him. When the girls had to get the boys, Edward would stand in the middle and I would run into him. It was SO romantic. It was 10 o'clock so we went into the house and Edward made me a salad. Everyone else stayed outside. Edward carried me me room when I was done eating. I changed and I went to his room and we laid next each other on his bed. I fell asleep and I felt Edward kiss my neck.


	12. The Zoo

**A/N I want to thank my Mom, Melissa, for giving me the idea for this chapter. This chapter is also for her!!! **

When I woke up I saw Edward jumping up and down on his balcony yelling "Emmett!!! Go get HAIDEN!!!! Alice, go get Bella's outfit! WE ARE GOING TO THE ZOO!!!!!" "Edward, how did you know I LOVE the zoo?" I asked. "I didn't." He said honestly. "Okay so when are we going?" I yelled. "10:00 AM because that is when it opens, but we are leaving early so we can be the first ones!" He said more excited then before. "Okay!" I said as I jumped put of his bed. I met Alice in the hallway. We skipped to my room where she gave me jean shorts, a blue strapless top with my tan Converse. I got my underwear and a strapless bra. Alice left my room and I locked the door. I went to my CD player and turned on my one mix disc. The first song that came on was **Let the Flames Begin by Paramore ** I got changed while I was singing the song. I brushed my hair, washed my face, and brushed my teeth. After that the song **I Dare You To Move by Switchfoot ** came on while I was putting my head band in. I heard a knock on my door. " I will be right there!" I yelled and I shut off my music. I unlocked the door and I saw Edward. He was wearing vintage baseball shirt with shorts and Nike sneakers. " Hello, are you ready?" Edward asked. " Yes. I am" I said as Edward was turning around. He motioned for me to get on his back, so I jumped onto his back. Edward and I met Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Haiden at Edward's car. Emmett and Haiden couldn't fit in this car so they took Emmett's Jeep Wrangler. When we got to the parking lot. Jasper called Emmett and told him we would meet him at the Wolf area. We all got out of the car and Edward came over next to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. Alice whispered in my ear that Edward kept looking at my shirt. "Edward, eyes up here." I said pointing at my eyes. We all giggled. Edward whispered in my ear that Jasper is going to ask Alice to marry him at the Wolf area. I started giggling because that is why Jasper keeps looking at us with a blushing face. When we got over to the Wolf area, Edward picked me up and put me on his back. Emmett and Haiden came walking into where we all were. Edward pulled me down from his back. Alice was looking at the wolves. "When" Jasper mouthed to Edward and me. We both mouthed now. Hadien and I walked toward Alice and complimented on her hair. When Alice, Haiden, and I turned around Jasper was down on one knee. I ran over to Edward and Haiden ran over to Emmett. "Alice, will you marry me?" Jasper asked with his voice shaking slightly. " Yes I will, Jasper Whitlock!!!!!!!!!!!!"Alice rejoced. "Thank you Alice Cullen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jasper screamed. Jasper wrapped Alice into a tight hug and swung her around in a small circle. We all ran over to them and started hugging and congradulated them. When we were done doing that we started walking ALL over the zoo.

**5 Hours Later**

We were finally done at the zoo. Jasper, Edward, and Carlisle went up and got boarding shorts on. Alice, Esme and I went and got our bikinis on. I walked down to the pool in a daze. I was SO tired. When I got to the pool. Edward runs over to me, he picks me up and puts me on his shoulders. Jasper and Carlisle did the same to Esme and Alice. Then they jump in the pool and start yelling TOGA and jump, run, skip, walk, swim and do ballet around the pool while we are on their shoulders.

**5 Hours Later**

They were finally done and tossed us in the water. Esme and Carlisle got out. Carlisle and Esme handed us towels as we got out. We all went inside and dried off and we went to bed. When I hit my bed, Edward came barging in picking me up and taking me to his room and we fell asleep there.


	13. JASPER!

**I don't own Twilight! This idea is from my beta reader.**

When I woke up, I couldn't move. I started to wiggle, waking Edward up. Edward woke up and said, "Sorry babe I didn't realize I still had my arms wound around your waist." He said groggily before letting go of me, and I rolled over onto his chest from my back. I kissed him on his lips. He kissed back. I got up and I smelled blood. I flipped up the covers and there it was. Right in between his legs, speckles of blood. "Edward, I am SO sorry. I didn't kn-" I said. Edward put his finger on my lips. "What are you talking about love?" he said and looked down as I was pointing. "My period." I blurted out. I ran out of his room Edward was yelling my name, I didn't turn around. I fell down the last 2 stairs. I ran outside. I ran into Jasper. I mumbled sorry. Jasper started laughing when I was running to Alice who was at the pool. I started crying. I knew Jasper was laughing at my bloody shorts. "Honey, what is wrong?" Alice said. She stood up. I ran over to her. I wrapped my arms around her neck and started crying. "Bella what is wrong?" Alice asked. Jasper came stumbling in and was still laughing. I cried harder. He was pointing and everything. "JASPER WHITLOCK!!!!!!!!! Why are you laughing at Bella?" Alice screamed. "Bloody pants!" Jasper screamed in between laughs. "Oh sweetie! Come on lets go get you changed." Alice said. We were walking inside. I was still crying. Alice took me to her bathroom. She handed me a tampon. I took of my clothes while Alice handed me a bikini bottom and jean shorts. I put those on. Then Alice gave me a bikini top to match the bottoms and a tank top. I out that on. I left the room and went to my bathroom. I brushed my hair and brushed my teeth. I put my hair into a pony tail. I then walked out of the room in a trance like state. I went to a little garden that Esme had made a while ago. No one goes there. I went under the tree, I sat down. I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs. I started crying. I didn't know why I was crying but I didn't care. I guess someone, Edward, heard me. Edward came running over to me and picked me up in his arms and carried me to Jasper, Alice, Carlisle and Esme.


	14. Water Park

**Continued from Chapter 13. I feel like I am on a T.V show. I have a poll on my page, so go read it before you read the chapter. The poll is very important. I want 30 reviews for the whole story!I still don't own Twilight!** "Babe what is wrong, your scaring me?" Edward asked . " I have my period." I said burying my face into his shoulder. Edward nodded. When we got to Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme who were in the kitchen Edward some how jumped onto the counter with me still in his lap. Edward turned me around so my head was on his chest and my legs were on the counter. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist."Bella? Are you okay, I mean for the whole period thing?" Carlisle asked."Yes, I am okay. I don't know what got over me... I just got so fed up with my cramps today and I let it out." I confessed. "Bella, before we continue anything today, I want to say sorry for laughing at you. It will never happen again. I promise." Jasper said a little shaky. "It's okay Jasper. No hard feelings?" I asked.None." Jasper said as he walked over to me and Edward,Jasper hugged me. For the first time ever!"Continue!" Jasper said with happiness. Jasper walked back over to Alice."We are going to a water park, in 2.5 minutes." Alice screamed while jumping up and down."Hey, where is Carlisle?" I said."I'm packing the car!!!!!!!" He screamed."Babe, we're going." Edward whispered in my ear.With that I got off of his lap, on to the counter and he jumped down and he carried me outside to Carlisle's car. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle took Carlisle's car. Edward carried me to his car. Edward opened my door and kissed my mouth while placing me into his car. He shut the door and I buckled my self in. Edward got in and started following Carlisle."What music do you have in?" I asked while I was putting my hair into a bun.Edward pressed play, and **Kill Me In a Record Shop by Boys like Girls** came on.*(A/N that song is unrealesed I found it on YouTube )*"Edward, you like this song too!" I nearly screamed. Edward nodded.The next song the came on was **Richman by 3Oh!3. **"Edward, what CD is this?" I asked."Bella, this is called Bella's Favorite Songs" Edward said."You listen to it everyday?" I asked with tears forming in my eyes."Yes, I do love. I listen to it when your in the car with me, I listen to it with everyone. In fact, Emmett is pretty sick of this CD, when everyone else thinks it is so romantic that I listen to it." Edward said."OMG, you.. everyday, your making me cry. You are romantic." I said in between cries.We were at the toll booth to get into the parking lot. Edward rolled down the window, I was still crying."Hello sir how many tickets?" A girl around her 20's asked."2 please." Edward asked. I started crying harder because the best song of the whole CD to me came on **Angels by Within Tempation.**"Miss, what is wrong?" The girl asked."I made this mix disc for my this wonderful man that is sitting right next to me for Easter. He listens to it everyday, every time he is in the car. His brother is SO sick of it, and this song that is playing right now reminds of how much of an angel he is." I said."OMG!! That is SO sweet!" The girl said. I nodded.Edward leaned into my ear and whispered "I'm an angel? Well then where's my halo?""Here are the tickets, and you miss, are very lucky. You sir you are too. I wish you both luck." She said as she handed the tickets to Edward.Edward handed her a 20 and drove off into the parking lot. Edward parked the car. He got out and opened my door. Edward is such a gentleman that when I got out and tripped over a pebble he caught me and put me on his shoulders."Babe, doesn't this hurt?" I asked feeling like I am a princess."No." He said."Okay." I said . We got to the spot where we hand in out tickets and gets our bags checked."Hi! Can I see your bag, miss?" Edward handed the young man my bag."Here is your bag back, have a good day miss." He said and Edward went to the next spot."Bella? Is that you?" A girl that looked familiar."ROSALIE!!!!!!!!" I screamed. Edward handed Rosalie the tickets.Rosalie fake coughed. "Oh, Rosalie Edward, Edward Rosalie." I said in a hurry."Is this...." I cut Rosalie off,"Yes this is Robert Cullen, my dream." I said. Rosalie was like in awww."When is your break?" I asked hopeful."I don't have a break. I am a life guard from the time it opens to noon at the Wave Pool. Then I have lunch with no one then I go to random rides. You know what rides." Rosalie said with a wink wink,at the end, I knew what she meant."Do you wanna have lunch with us?" Edward asked."Sure meet me at the Wave Pool." We nodded and walked to the rope.Rosalie was running down to her station and we were walking down to a chaise lounges. I took of my shirt and skirt and Edward put my sun tan lotion on for me. He said he doesn't like lotion, he likes being tan. I saw Rosalie walking towards us."Bella, put this towel around you now! Your ex!" Rosalie screamed throwing my a towel."Edward get Bella in your arms and start kissing her when I tell you to!" Rosalie screamed in a hushed tone.I wrapped the towel around my body. Edward pulled me into a hug and lifted me up bridal style."Now!" Rosalie screamed! Edward started kissing my mouth passionately. I wound my arms around his neck and started kissing back. Edward started moving back and laid us down on his chaise lounge and started kissing me more urgently."OKAY!" Rosalie said tapping me."Which ex was it Rose?" I asked taking of the towel and handing it to her."Mike." Rosalie said wrapping the towel her red bikini bottom."EWW! He is such a pervert." I said shuddering."I know." Rosalie said as she also shuddered. She must of thought of that incident too. I stood up."Edward, when ever you see Mike, I am sure you remember what he looks like, do something loving to Bella. Got it?" Rosalie whispered loud enough for Edward and I to hear."Yes" Edward said."Now Bella, if you see Mike do something flirty to Edward. Got it?" Rosalie said the same way she did to Edward.I nodded. Uh oh, I see him walking towards me."Baby, will you please make sure that my top is secure?" I asked as sexy and flirty as I could. Edward nodded.I started jumping up and down. Mike stopped and started staring. Edward saw it and almost flipped out."Babe, it is good." Edward said."Let's go to the Wave Pool!" I said. Edward wrapped his arm around my neck. I leaned into his side and he mumbled when Mike starts walking over to you when I am talking to Rosalie attempt to pass out."Babe hold on, I forgot my shades." Edward said. Edward walked back to where my bag was and got his shades out of my bag. Rosalie was warning him about Mike. Mike started walking towards me and well I tried my best to collapse and guess what I did. "Hey Bel-" was all I heard when I made my self pass out."Edward! HELP! BELLA PASSED OUT!" I heard Rosalie yell."Yo! Josh! Get me a strecher!" I heard Rosalie say on her walkie talkie."Edward, is your father here?" Rosalie asked. "DR. CULLEN TO THE WAVE POOL ASAP BELLA HAS PASSED OUT!" Rosalie shouted on to her walkie talkie.Carlisle came with in minutes. "Bella, Bella, do you here me?" Carlisle asked."Edward take her to the shade. Alice get me some water and 2 Advil." Carlisle said."Bella, babe? Do you hear me?" Edward asked."Yes, did I do good?" I asked."You did amazing!" Edward said while kissing me. "Carlisle, she woke up!" Edward yelled. Edward told him what happened while I was taking my Advil."Rosalie, where did Mike go?""Pool." She said happy."Am I good or what?"Everyone said "Your da bomb!"Edward, Rosalie and I went to the BBQ Pit for lunch. We are all water, turkey BBQ sandwiches and waffle fries. We went to a table. Rosalie and I always had a code color thing. Code Red was Mike warning."Code Red, heading towards us. 3 minutes left." Rosalie said.Apparently Rosalie told Edward what the the whole code thing is because when I started to flirt he knew what to do. Rosalie must have told him when I do one thing he should the following thing. So it should be easy.I started playing with my hair. "Baby, I'm kinda cold" I said trying to shiver. Edward pulled me onto his lap, put me sideways, and Edward wrapped his left arm around my waist."Does that help?" Edward asked."Yes, yes it does." I said trying to seem warm. Mike left disturbed. I stayed where I was and Edward started to feed me.We were done eating. I started to get up when Edward pulled me into an embrace and lifted me onto his back and carried me to slides. Rosalie said to follow her. She went to the black line. No one ever goes on the black one except for couples or families of 7 or 8 people. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme were waiting for us. We all got on to the tube thing.Rosalie asked if we were ready. We all said yes. Rosalie pushed us down the slide. It was pitch black. I was in between Alice and Edward. Jasper was next to Alice. Esme sat next to Jasper and Carlisle sat next to Esme and Emmett sat next to Carlisle and Edward. We went through turns and openings and waterfalls. We got to the end of the slide. Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle had to get us out. Well Emmett just help the tube thing. Carlisle got Esme, Jasper got Alice, and Edward got me and kissed me for a long time. I see Mike out of the corner of my eye.I wrap my arms around Edward's neck and my legs around his waist. Edward carries me to the lazy river. Rosalie makes a mad dash for the lazy river. Edward graved a two person raft. Rosalie yelled for the next person. That was us. Edward helped me on to the raft as Rosalie held the raft. Edward got on and Rosalie pushed us."Babe, what time is is?" I asked Edward."It is 4:30." Edward asked."Okay, we have 90 minutes left. We went on this ride 5 more times. When we went to the chaise lounges it got me ice-cream. Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme and Emmett came and told us they were leaving. They left and we were getting packed up. Rosalie came over and said,"Bella, you have to leave, Mike has set up a search party for you at the water park." Rosalie said scared. "We were just about to leave. We were going to look for you to say bye." I said."Here is my number, we can talk later I get you out the back way. In fact I will take both of you guys to the car." Rosalie said leading us to the back way.We were walking and I tripped on a rock. My leg was bleeding. Edward picked me up bridal style."Edward, what is wrong with Bella?" Rosalie asked concerned."She fell and cut her leg." Edward asked. Rosalie heard something and started running. Edward started running. We got to our car."Bye Rosalie." I said as she started running back. Edward got me into the car. Edward got in the car."Babe, put your leg up, I'll clean it." Edward said. He cleaned it, put gauze on it and out bandage tape on top of the HUGE band-aid."Thank you!" I said."Any thing for you!" Edward said while driving. When we got home he pulled into the drive way. Edward got out and got me out of the car and took me to Alice's room.Alice helped me into a long formal dress. It was a dark blue dress. Carlisle came in and gave me a water cast."Bella, what are we going to do with you?" Carlisle asked."Love me for being a klutz?" I asked."Yep!" Carlisle said popping the p."You sprained your ankle." He said.Alice came in with a pair of low heels. They matched my dress. Alice put them on for me. Alice then put dark red lipstick on me. Put a neutral eye and a crap load of liquid eyeliner on my eyes. Alice put a little blush on me. Alice then put my hair into a elegant bun with pearl pins.  
Esme came in a red dress. "Bella, dear we are having a dress-up party. The theme is 1920's. Here are some earrings for you to wear." Esme said as she put the diamond drop earrings on for me."Thank you." I said. Esme walked out and shut the door. Alice came out in a black dress like mine. Alice put on the necklace that Edward gave me around my neck. Jasper and Emmett came on wearing black and white tuxedo. Emmett helped me to the staircase where Edward was waiting for me.  
"You look stunning!" Edward said."You don't look to bad your self." I said. I blushed thinking about what he said."Bella, it's our turn." Edward said."Ok." I said. Edward wrapped his arm and wound it with my arm and we walked arm in arm down the winding staircase. I didn't trip thank god.We started ballroom dancing. It was very akward. When the party was done Edward carried me upstairs and we both fell asleep on his bed.


	15. Wedding

The days leading up to the wedding had sped by quickly, and tonight was Alice's long-awaited bachlorette party. Emmett had already taken Edward out with Jasper and Carlisle.

Alice and Rosalie had played Barbie Bella with me all afternoon until I was up to their standards. They had put me in a cute little, black cocktail dress that came to my mid-thigh with white lines going across it subtly, and black strappy four inch stilettos.

"Oh my gosh you all! I look so good!" I gushed.

"No problem." Rosalie said while fixing her hair.

"Now let's go out and PARTY!" Alice screamed.

Esme, Alice, Haiden, Rose, and I went out to a club Alice insisted that we go to called 'Mirage'. We danced and drunk so much! It was so much fun!

When we got home it was really late and I was ready to crash in my bed. I quickly undressed, put on pajamas, brushed my teeth, and washed my face then got into my bed. I almost screamed when I felt a body next to mine, but Edward clamped his hand over my mouth when he heard the beginning of a scream.

"Shh, it's just me." He said quietly in my ear.

I immediately calmed down and relaxed as Edward wrapped me up in his arms. I soon fell asleep and dreamed about our wedding tomorrow.

Alice woke me up and got me all ready. Everything was going smoothly. No second thoughts, no freak outs, no panic attacks, no sweaty palms, no nothing; everything was going perfectly.

The moment came and the music began playing. Alice, Rose, Esme, and Haiden walked down the aisle as my maid of honor and bride maids. Then the wedding march began and I walked down the aisle with Charlie without tripping over my long gown.

Everything was going perfectly until the priest asked if Edward would take me to be his wife. Edward hesitated then looked down at the floor and mumbled no, then he walked out.

I sunk to the floor bawling my eyes out.

I woke up in a cold sweat breathing heavily.

"Good, you're finally up!" Alice said overly excited jumping on the bed.

I could already tell that today was going to be a long day.

Edward already left without giving me a kiss. He was planned to go to Melissa's and Charlie's hotel room; all the guys met there. Melissa came over here. Haiden and Rosalie met up at Starbuck's and got everyone coffee. The wedding was at half past noon. It was nine on the dot when the make-up artist got here.

I was eating a doughnut when someone put their hands in front of my eyes. "Guess who!" I heard a familiar voice.

"Brianna?" I asked.

"How did you know?" Brianna asked.

"Lucky guess!" I exclaimed.

I flew around and hugged her. "I missed you!" We both said.

Alice came down and pulled me and Brianna up the stairs and into her bedroom; where the torture began. Brianna started working on my face. "Brianna, are you the make-up artist?" I asked puzzled she just nodded.

She put red lipstick on and a very light brown eye shadow on my eyes along with waterproof mascara.

"Thanks!" I exclaimed.

"You're welcome!" Brianna exclaimed.

Alice and Rosalie started curling my hair. It was 11:30 am when Esme and Alice started putting my hair into a bun.

"Bella, it is time." They all said.

"For what?" I asked puzzled.

"For the dress." Alice squealed.

"What time is it?" I asked scared.

"It is noon." Alice said.

I started shaking. "Bella, chill!" They all screamed.

I sat on the floor.

"Where my cell phone?" I asked.

"Here." Brianna handed me the phone.

"But first who are you calling?" Alice asked taking away the phone.

"Carlisle." I said. Alice handed me the phone. I dialed his number. I put it on speaker.

"Alice, what do you want?" Carlisle asked.

"Carlisle, it's me Bella." I said. "Wher-" I was cut off.

"The pills are in Alice's bathroom." He responded quickly knowing what I wanted immediately.

"Thanks!" I said as Alice handed me the pill.

I hung up when I heard Edward's voice asking why I was calling. I went and got the dress from my room. I carried the bag to Alice's room. I placed the dress on her bed. I had a strapless bra on. It was supposed to be 65 degrees out today. There was a heat wave right now in December. I slid off my robe and walked into the bathroom. I stared at myself.

Soon I heard the guests coming. Well Edward's aunt, uncle, and cousins. I heard my grandparents, aunt and uncle, and cousins come in. I walked out of the bathroom. I nodded and Alice, Rosalie, Mom, and Esme slid the dress over my head. I looked beautiful. Alice handed me two inch ivory heels. Esme handed me her veil. I looked like a princess. I put on Edward's Grandmother's ring. I put on my Grandma's beaded pearl chocker.

"Mom, where is that locket?" I asked.

My Mom put on the locket that she had made in Florida around my neck. It had a picture of my Grandma and my cat Lucky.

"Sit down on that chair." Alice commanded.

"Here is something borrowed, my garter." Alice said.

I sat down and Alice went up my dress and put the garter around my mid-thigh.

"Old, new, borrowed."Alice said.

"I need blue!!" I screamed.

"Honey, your underwear are a light blue!" Alice silently screamed in my ear.

"Oh thanks." I said.

Charlie came through the door. "You look wonderful!" My Dad said wiping his face of a few stray tears.

"You to Dad." I said hugging him.

He put down the front of my veil. We went to the stairs. Renee and Brianna went and sat down. Rosalie, Haiden, and Alice went out.

"Bella, wait five seconds after me and then walk." Alice quickly said before going.

"Bells, were up to bat." Charlie said.

I searched for Edward. I saw him. He looked wonderful.

"I love you." Edward mouthed.

"Edward, I love you more then you can imagine." I mouthed back to him.

When we got up to Edward, my Dad placed my hand onto Edward's hand and the ceremony began.

It was Edward's turn to say his vows. "Julia, I love you more then you could ever know. So much, you are my life now." Edward said. Then he repeated and all the non-sense.

I just went with my repeating instead of having to think of more vows. "Robert, do you take Julia to be your lawful, wedded wife?" The priest asked.

"I do!" Edward exclaimed.

"Julia, do you take Robert to be your lawful, wedded husband?" He asked me.

"I do." I said, beginning to cry tears of joy.

Edward slid the ring onto my left ring finger. It was beautiful. Charlie must have helped him chose it. I slid his onto his left ring finger.

"You may now kiss the bride." He said.

With that, Edward lifted up my veil and leaned in and kissed my mouth. Edward pulled away.

"I am glad to present to you Mrs. And Mr. Edward Cullen." He said.

Alice handed me my bouquet of flowers and Edward and I intertwined out arms and walk outside to the limo. Edward opened the door and I slid into the limo. Edward got in and shut the door. The driver drove to the hotel where Charlie stayed at. Edward and I walked in together hand in hand. The guests started to file in. Edward's family came in first. I just shook hands. My family came in. Aunt Kathy, Uncle Sean, Mema, Papa, Evan, Katie, Faith, Mom, Dad, Uncle Nick, Brianna, and Aunt Steph. We hugged. Edward shook hands.

We walked over to the dance floor. All the girls came over to the dance floor. I put my back to them.

"Ready, 1, 2, 3!" I screamed and tossed my bouquet.

I turned around and Alice got it!

"OMG!! Alice, your next!" I screamed.

Edward and I went to the table that had Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Haiden and Rosalie. We sat next to each other. We ate out lunch. We all had Italian subs. When everyone was done eating, the DJ said that it was time for our first dance as husband and wife. Edward and I walked up to the dance floor. I put my hands into Edward's, one was held at the shoulders and the other hand was my cheeks. I think... all I know is one arm was high and one was low. We waltzed around in a circle to "Angels" by Within Temptation. Edward spun me around. Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Haiden, Brianna, Melissa, Mema, Aunt Kathy, Aunt Steph, Katie, and Faith, along with his cousins and Grandmothers and aunts I danced with Evan, Uncle Sean, Uncle Nick, Daddy, Papa, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Edward's cousins, Dustin, Austin, Peter, Kellan, His Uncles, Jackson, Ben, Mike, Tyler, and Erik.

When that was all done, we got to dance with each other again. Alice, Rosalie, Melissa, Esme and Haiden dragged me to a chair on the stage. Emmett, Jasper, Charlie, Carlisle, and Jackson told Edward that he had to pull my garter off of me with his teeth. I sat down on the chair. Edward ducked under and found the black garter. He grabbed it with his teeth and pulled it down, swiftly putting it in his pocket.

Then Edward picked me up and carried me over to the cake. I cut a piece and fed it to him. Alice came over and scream whispered to Edward, "Do NOT!! Mess up Bella's makeup." Edward looked frightened, but he cut a piece and fed it to me.

Edward and I had a little dance made up with Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Haiden. To "Love Story" by Taylor Swift. The DJ put "Face Down" on and gave us time to get settled. Then it came on. We got into out groups and started doing the medieval times like dance. Then we switched up the groups and went girls and boys. Then we went into the whole girl taken away by bffs. It was pretty cool. Then the end part came on, everyone surrounded me except for Edward. Edward started walking towards me and at the end of the song…we kissed.

Edward then picked me up bridal style and we fled to the limo and went home. We had fifteen minutes to get ready and leave. Alice sped home in front of us and started packing as did Jasper. When we got there, we kissed and ran to our rooms. Alice packed my bag for me and everything. We had five minutes. Alice started taking out my hair. In a minute my hair was down and cascading down my back. I slipped out of the dress, put in the bag and hung it up. Alice tossed me a pair of dark wash jeans and a white tank top. I grabbed my Converse then my bag. I ran out to the car and got in it. Edward followed suit and drove away. We were heading to the airport.

Once we got there, we started running. Edward handed me my carry on and my purse. I had ALL my jewelry still on. We had fifteen minutes on till the plan left so I put the choker in the bag and we grabbed ice tea.

We got in line. "Hi." The person said.

"Hi." Edward said.

"Why so tired?" She asked.

"Just married, rushing to get here." I said. I heard a good luck but I fell asleep standing. I felt someone pick me up and set me down.

**6 Hours Later**

"Hey love." Edward said. I kissed him.

"Where is the bathroom?" I asked.

"Straight back." Edward pointed.

I walked back and opened the bathroom door. I walked in and I shut the door. I went to the bathroom. I washed my hands. I had a hair tie on my wrist. I gathered my hair into a high messy ponytail. My hair was curly and wavy in the back. I walked out and I saw Edward standing ordering something at the counter. Was I in first class???? I walked back and sat down. The seat was normal. It was rounded. It was huge!!!!! There was no one else here. I sat down. Edward came back. He scooted into his chair.

"Coffee cake?" he asked. I nodded.

Edward then pulled the arm rest up, pulling out his tray and set the cake on it. Edward pulled me onto his lap. I put my feet where I was sitting a second ago. I leaned against the window. I started eating the coffee cake over a napkin. Edward was humming what sounded like a lullaby. I finished my coffee cake and fell asleep with my head on Edward's shoulder.

**6 Hours Later**

"Love, we're here."

"Where?" I asked.

"Rome, Italy." Edward said.

I was in an airport chair. I looked at the world clock. It said Rome, Italy-9:30 am, Sunday, December 6th. Edward came back with our luggage. I took my luggage; carry on bag and my purse. We started walking together outside. It was SOO warm. We started walking to our hotel.

**Hope you liked it. LiveAndDontRegretIt came up with the beginning and beta-ed. I do not own Twilight. I do own Edward's cousins, uncles, aunt and grandparents. Here is a shout out to music-is-life2009. You are an amazing writer!**


	16. Honey Moon

**When they 'do it' I will say they 'did it' or made love.. I am not the kind of person who writes about that stuff. I am only 12 almost 13 so I don't know what people do on a honeymoon. So please excuse the suckyness of this chapter. I do not own Twilight.**

"Edward, what time is it?" I asked.

"Babe, it is 8:30 PM." Edward said.

I groaned. When we got to the hotel Edward started speaking Italian then led me to a really big staircase.

"Baby, I can't. I'm too tired." I said as I fixed my tank top.

"Well, I could carry you or the elevator." Edward suggested.

"Elevator." I said.

Edward nodded and led me to the elevator. We got in the elevator with our five suitcases and two carrion's and one purse. We got to the fifth floor and we walked to a room that said '517'. Edward slid the key card through the slot and a green light came on. He slid the card back out and opened the door. I walked in and saw a king sized bed, a beautiful view of Rome from the balcony, a kitchen, one bathroom, a TV, a vanity, two HUGE closets, and a dining room. I walked in and set my bags down on the bed. I started putting my clothes in my closet. I kept groaning when I saw skimpy bras and stuff. Edward came up next to me.

"Bella, I am sure you'll look hot either way." Edward whispered in my ear.

I put that last dress into my closet and turned around. Edward was standing there, holding a black and red lingerie dress.

"You want me to wear that?" I asked.

"Yes I do! I think you will look sexy in it." Edward said lustfully.

"Okay, I will. I kind of like it." I said.

Edward handed me the dress then exited the closet. I heard him open the door and then lock it. I walked out of my closet and went over to the bed. I set down the dress and grabbed my carry on. I took it to the bathroom and set it on the HUGE counter, I would organize it later. I went to the bed and grabbed my purse.

"Edward, I am going to the corner store to get some stuff. Do you want or need anything?" I asked.

"No. Be careful my love. Do you have your cell?" Edward asked.

I nodded and kissed him. I walked out of the room and ran down the stairs. I was in the lobby and left. I started walking towards the corner shop. I took out my cell and sent a text to Alice.

_A, help! Call my cell. ASAP! -B_

I walked into the store and went to the make-up section. I heard my phone ring.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella, what is the emergency?" Alice asked.

"What do I buy? I am at a corner shop." I asked.

"Bella, I will tell you! You already have make-up so go to the food and get candy, and a lot of it!"

"Okay." I grabbed M&Ms, and other junk food.

"Go to the Girl Section. Get pads, panty liners, tampons, and wipes." Alice said and I got pads, panty liners, wipes, and tampons.

"Go to the register and pay."

"Love ya Alice!" I said and hung up.

I paid and left. I went back to the hotel. I ran up the stairs and crap. I forgot the card. I sent a text to Edward.

_E open the door. I forgot the key. -B_

Edward opened the door promptly.

"Thanks." I said hugging him.

Edward nodded and kissed my head. I went to the closet and set my purse on the hook. I went to the kitchen, I put the food away. I looked over at the clock. 10:15 PM. WOW! Time for bed! I went over to the bed to find Edward lying on the bed watching some random cooking show. I grabbed the dress and went over to the closet. I shut and locked the door. I took off my clothes, grabbed a pair of black underwear, and slipped on the dress. I looked at myself in the mirror. The dress gave me cleavage, and a lot of it. I grabbed a black see through robe that matched the dress. Then unlocked the door and walked out of the closet and ran to the bathroom and locked it. I brushed my hair and teeth, washed my face, then I heard a knock on the door and saw a note.

_Bella, my beloved, sexy wife,_

_Meet me on the balcony._

_Your loving sexy husband, Edward_

Okay, awkward but so romantic. I unlocked the door, and walked out to the balcony. There standing in black shorts and sitting on a chair is _my _husband.

"Bella." Edward said while looking at my cleavage.

"Yes." I said.

"You look so..... _sexy_." Edward said still looking at my cleavage.

"Thanks." I said blushing.

I looked over the balcony. I walked over to Edward and sat on his legs and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Are you hungry?" I asked. Edward nodded.

"Is room service still-" I was cut off with yes.

I ran inside and grabbed the menu and Edward called. I wrote down what I wanted. I wrote chicken parm down quickly then went to the bathroom and started organizing my stuff onto the counter. Edward came in with his carry on. He set his stuff on next to his sink. Edward left the room and came back in with black slippers for me to wear. Edward lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his stomach, my arms around his neck. Edward wrapped his arms around my chest and started pulling me closer. He walked us into a corner and we started kissing.

"Who should answer the door?" I asked.

"Us." Edward said. We heard a knock on the door.

Edward let me go and wrapped his arm around my waist. We walked to the door. I opened the door. The dude's eyes were glued to my chest the whole time. The guy handed Edward the tray. I reached for it and started walking towards the dining room with the tray. I could feel eyes watching me. I turned around to see Edward staring at me. I waved at him, the duded mouthed call me, officially giving me the creeps. I ran to the bathroom, pretending to cry; shutting the door behind me and started making crying sounds.

"Babe, can I come in?" I heard Edward ask.

I didn't know if that pervert was gone yet so I made myself sound like I was crying and crawled to the door opened it. Edward pulled me into a tight embrace and started rubbing my back.

"Babe, what is wrong?" Edward asked.

"Nothing." I said when I realized we were in the dining room.

"Why were you crying?" Edward asked as I started eating.

"That dude scares me, then when you were looking…well staring at me, you looked really sexy, and he mouthed call me. So I pretended to start crying." I said.

"HE HIT ON YOU!?!?!" Edward screamed.

I nodded. "Start crying again." Edward whispered as he picked me up bridal style and grabbed the room key and carried me down the stairs to the lobby. When we got there I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck and started whimpering and crying.

"Hi. Why are you down here in barely anything?" A lady asked rudely.

"Hi. We just got married and we ordered room service and when the food got to our room our server started hitting on my wife while I was admiring her. She is quite offended." Edward said and I nodded sniffing a little for dramatic effect.

"I am SO sorry about that. I will personally make sure that doesn't happen again." The lady apologized.

"Thank you." Edward said.

"May I talk to your wife?" She asked.

Edward nodded. "Babe, I will be in the room, heating the food up." Edward said and I nodded.

He put me down and I walked with the lady. The lady took me to an office.

"My name is Lizzi. I am SO sorry that this happened. What is your name?" Lizzi asked.

"Nice to meet you Lizzi, I am SO sorry for my look right now. My name is Julia but my friends and family call me Bella." I said.

"Nice to meet you Bella. Are you okay? I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Lizzi asked concerned.

"I am fine. Thank you for caring." I said.

"Have a good Honeymoon." Lizzi said.

"Thank you." I said and Lizzi opened the door for me.

I ran up the stairs and knocked on the door and Edward opened it and pulled me into a tight embrace. He then carried me over to the dining room. I finished my dinner and soon after Edward and I made love…on the dining room floor. When I woke up, I realized we both were still naked. I stood up not trying to wake Edward, and grabbed my clothes and quickly put them on. The clock said 8:30 AM. I started making coffee and opened the balcony doors. The coffee was done. I poured a cup for myself and made my way to the balcony and drank my coffee on the balcony staring out at Rome.


	17. The Shopping! UGH!

**I don't own Twilight. Edward and Bella POVS in this chapter! BTW some swear like words. This was NOT read by a beta reader. LiveAndDontRegret I got a new email. Plz send me urs in a PM again.**

When I was done with my coffee I went inside the room. Edward was still asleep so I decided to surprise him. I took off my robe and got on top of Edward. I started kissing from his jaw line up to his lips and I started kissing his mouth. I heard a knock on the door. I graved my robe and put it on. I went to the door. I opened the door and Lizzi is standing there. "Bella, is Edward awake?" Lizzie asked. "I'll check. Please come in." I said. I went to the dining room and found Edward pulling his shorts on. "Edward, Lizzi is here." I said. Edward nodded. I went to the bathroom. I heard mumbles while I was in the shower. I started singing Dance Inside by All American Rejects. I heard a knock on the door. "WHO IS IT?" I yelled. "IT'S ME BABE!" Edward yelled. "COME IN!" I yelled back. Edward walked in and I started singing Stab My Back by All American Rejects. "Babe, Lizzi told me to tell you that you sing good." Edward said. I stuck my head out of the shower and nodded. "Can I pick out your outfit?" Edward asked. "Yeah." I said.

**EPOV**

"Yeah." Bella said. With that I ran out of the bathroom and I shut the door. I went to her closet and chose a cranberry red sun dress and cranberry red heels. The dress looked like it gave major cleavage.

**BPOV**

Edward came back into the bathroom when I had my soft white robe on with a towel on my head. My hair was dry when Edward started kissing me. He started at my mouth and went down to my lower neck. "Edward. Show me the outfit." I said getting mad that he was stalling. Edward nodded and carried me to my closet. There I saw cranberry red heels and a dress that is the same color. "Leave the room, go get dressed and come back when you are done." I commanded. Edward left and I locked the door. I take off my robe and set it in the wash basket. I rummage through a pile of bras and panties. I find a lacy red bra. I put that on and deodorant. I find red panties and put that on. I look at myself in the mirror. The bra gave me MAJOR cleavage. Edward will love it! I slipped on the dress. I looked at myself again in the mirror. OMG!! If there was a alert for to much cleavage, I would have one. I put on the heels. Edward knocked and I braced myself. He opened the door and I could see the lust in his eyes when he looked at me.

**EPOV**

Edward control yourself. I looked at my sexy wife with my lust filled eyes. "Babe, you are SO sexy." I said.

**BPOV**

"Thanks." I said looking at my husband with lust. He had on a blue dress shirt rolled up to his elbows and jeans and sneakers on. "Where are we going today?" I asked going to the kitchen. "Shopping." He said and I turned around and all but kicked him. I stomped away. "Babe, it is for dresses at my friend's boutique!" Edward said loudly. I could go shopping with Edward. It's not Alice so it wouldn't be bad. "Edward, let's go." I said walking out to him. Edward graved the room key as I graved my purse. Edward put his arm around my neck. I looked up to Edward. "Edward, is there a reason that we're going shopping for dresses?" I asked. Edward shook his head side to side. I nodded. We started walking towards the store. The store name was Italian so I didn't know what it was called. Some chick came over to us. "Hi Tanya, this is my wife, Julia Cullen but everyone calls her Bella." Edward introduced me to Tanya. "Hi Bella, I am Tanya Middlemen. I have heard SO much about you." Tanya said as I extended my arm out. We shook hands. "Edward, what kind of dress do you guys want?" Tanya asked. "Here lets go into a dressing room." A lady came over and led me to a separate room, "By the way, I am Kate." Kate said. "I am Bella." I said extending my hand. We shook hands. We sat down and started talking.

**EPOV**

"Edward, what kind of dress do you want to get Bella?" Tanya asked again. "Sexy, medieval type dress." I said. "You guys are going to that ball?" Tanya asked. I nodded. "I have THE perfect dress for her." Tanya said. She led me to a couch. I sat down. "Excuse me Edward, I have to tell Kate which dress to have Bella to try on." Tanya said I nodded.

**BPOV**

I was talking to Kate about the wedding. "Kate, give Bella 'the' dress." I heard Tanya say. Kate nodded. She led me to a littler room and handed me a gold and cranberry red Medieval type dress. I gasped. "Dear, it is okay." Kate said. I mumbled okay. The dress had a deep v neck line. With LOADS of tiers. "Bella, I will help you get it on." Kate said, I nodded. I slid off my dress and Kate helped me into the dress. "Dear, this is going to hurt. There is a corset." Kate said. I bent over and she started lacing up the corset. I let a few grunts out here and there. I looked myself in the mirror and I saw cleavage, a long dress, and the dress wasn't puffy so I could walk in it. Great. I nodded and Kate lead me out to the room I was in. "TANYA!! GET EDWARD!" Kate yelled.

**EPOV**

"TANYA!! GET EDWARD!" Kate yelled. "Edward come on. Bella is in the dress." Tanya said and pulled me towards a room. I walked through the door and saw the most beautiful girl standing in front of me. She walked towards me and I stiffened up. "Edward, it's me" She said. I mouthed Bella and she nodded. Bella looked stunning. She had just enough cleavage to make her sexy but not slutty. The dress went down to her feet, cranberry red and gold with short ruffly sleeves. "We'll take it!" I said a bit to loudly. Tanya nodded a led me to the cash register. I paid for the dress and waited for Bella to come out.

**BPOV**

"Kate, did you see his eyes?" I asked. She just nodded. I got out of the dress and put my other dress on, then my heels. "Thanks you SO much Kate." I said. "No, thank you. We haven't seen Robert SO happy." Kate said hugging me. "Your welcome." I said, Kate led me out to where Edward was standing . He was holding a bag. Tanya came out with another bag. Edward and I walked out. "What is this for?" I asked. "We are going to a ball." Edward said. A ball??? "Like a ball?" I asked. Edward nodded. "Great. I'll just kill myself in heels." I said. "I'll be there to catch you." Edward said as he wrapped he available arm around my waist and pulled me into his side. "We're going to get you some heels." Edward said. Edward led me to a shoe store. "Peace my brother!" A dude said running over to us. "Hey

Jack. This is my wife Julia, but everyone calls her Bella."Edward introduced me to his friend who's name is Jack. Weird, my Mom has a cat Jack. We shook hands. We started walking towards a rack of shoes. Jack handed me a box. "Size?" Jack asked. "8" I said. Perfect he mumbled. I sat down on Edward's lap. Jack took off my shoe and put on the gorgeous shoe. It was gold and cranberry red, like my dress. I got up and started walking back and forth. I nodded. I sat back on Edward's lap. Jack took and put on my shoe. We were led to a register. Edward paid for the shoes. Edward was handed two boxes. With that we started walking towards the hotel. The walk was quiet until we hit the hotel. Lizzie walked towards us. Edward just nodded and Lizzie walked away. Odd. Whatever. We took the stairs. "Babe, when does the ball start?" I asked taking off my shoes. "5 hours. Lizzie is coming up to do your hair and make-up." Edward said. I started running towards the room. I got to the door and I waited. Edward tossed me the hotel key from his pocket. I walked into the room and walked over to the bed. Edward came in, shut the door, set the items down on the floor and ran over to me, he started kissing my lips.


	18. The Ball!:

**Sorry I haven't updated in like 2 months. I kinda(not really) got side-tracked. I(srsly) got super busy. There is going to b only (like) 3 more chapters to this story.**

Edward was kissing my lips with total lust. I pulled back.

"Babe, when is Lizzi coming?" I asked.

"Any second now." Edward said, his hands trailing down my back. I started to giggle. I jumped up and ran out to the balcony. Edward went to the balcony door and locked me out. I started laughing. He let me in. I heard a knock. I ran to the door. I opened the door and Edward started singing Wanted Dead or Alive by Bon Jovi. It was Lizzi.

"Hi Lizzi, come in." I said as she walked in with a lot of hair and beauty stuff.

"Bella, go sit in a Dining Room chair." Lizzi said. I went to the 1 chair, seconds later Lizzi came in with the stuff. I'm just a little bit scared.

"I'm going to give you a natural eye with blood red lips. I am also going to put your hair into a bun." Lizzi said.

"Okay." I said as I closed my eyes.

**1 Hour Later**

"Okay Bella you can get up." Lizzi said. I walked over to the mirror. I looked beautiful!

"Thanks. Can you help me with my dress?" I asked Lizzi. Lizzi nodded. I ran into my closet and got my dress.

"Can I come in?" Lizzi asked pretending to knock on the door.

"Yeah." I said.

"Here." I said handing her the dress. I quickly took off my dress.

"Step into the dress Bella." Lizzi said. I stepped into the dress.

"Bend down." She said. I bent down and started looking at my shoe collection. I might have to steal some of these shoes from Alice. Lizzi started tying the corset. I let out a few grunts and sighs and...ows.

"Okay." Lizzi said and I stood up. I found my shoes and slipped them on. I looked taller. I walked out with Lizzi ahead of me.

"Edward. Bella is ready." Lizzi said. I saw Edward look at me. Edward walked towards me. He was wearing a pirate like shirt. **(A/N I dont know how to describe it. Go watch Love Story by Taylor Swift, in the scene where she and 'Romeo' r dancing. That is what he looks like!)**

"Ready. M'lady?" He asked. I nodded forgetting how to talk.

When we got to the Ball with Edward we walked down a huge grand staircase. Like the one from the Titanic. Love Story started playing.

"May I have this dance?" Edward asked me.

"Yes." I said. Edward did a curtci and took me hand. He led me to the dance floor and we started dancing like we were in the movie Romeo and Juliet.

By the end of the night, I danced with Edward like...50 times. I tripped 10 times. Edward caught me 9 of the 10 times.

"Edward?" I asked looking up at him.

"Yes my darling?" He asked.

"Can you carry me back to the Hotel?" I asked.

"Sure, my love." He said picking me up bridal style. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I leant my head on his shoulder. I must have fell into a deep sleep because when I woke up I was still in my dress, my hair was down, my makeup was off and Edward was making coffee.

"Morning." He said.

**A week later**

Time to go home.

**Yes I know. U must hate me. 2 more chappies. **


	19. The End

**This is my last chapter of this. I might make a sequel to this when I have inspiration. If you guys(girls) have any ideas please let me know.**

**Epilogue**

I walked out of the bathroom, trying to keep my balance.

"Love, what's wrong?" Edward asked panicked.

"I think I'm pregnant." I said.

"Oh, love, that's amazing." Edward said coming over to me from our bed. Edward and I bought my dream house; my dream life is coming true. I bought my dream car, a Porsche 911 Turbo in yellow. Edward bought a Ducati motorcycle.

I heard the doorbell ring.

"It's Alice. We're supposed to go shopping." I said. Edward slid down the banister; he loved doing that. I walked over to the landing. Alice started running up.

"Congrats!!! You're pregnant!!!!!" Alice exclaimed jumping up and down.

**Happy New Year!!!!!!!**

**The End**


	20. Author Note

**Hey happy new year!!! Since this story is finished I thought I'd let you know about my other story I am writing. Jock and the Rocker!!! GO check it out!!!!! I am about to start a NEW story. All stories are under my profile!**


End file.
